


Under your skin

by Swhite



Category: UNINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite





	Under your skin

小朋友埋在怀里渐渐没了声音，他低头一看，只见男孩眯着眼睛，一副打盹的架势，陈宥维没办法便想要把人再抱起来挪走，可他一动，对方就睁开眼，没头没脑的问：现在要去哪儿？

‘’你不是不回家，那就去我家。‘’

胡春杨的手软趴趴的搭在他肩上，小鸡啄米似的一个劲点头，忽然一阵天旋地转，便被人横着抱了起来，他踢了踢腿，一会儿喊不要、一会儿喊勒得他疼，抗拒的很；这小混蛋，陈宥维又将他放下，支着手退后两步，对方摇摇晃晃又要黏过来。

‘’这不让抱那不让走，你还过来干嘛。‘’  
‘’想要揹的...‘’  
‘’你花样还挺多。‘’  
‘’你揹我好不好？我喜欢你揹我。‘’

嘁，他嗤鼻而笑，这不第一次见面，讲得像认识很久的关系；胡春杨长开双臂等他，又小声的请求：就揹一下，他抵不住对方撒娇，慢慢转过身去，嘴里也不忘说他：就你多动静，上来吧。

他被小朋友撞了一个踉蹡，好不容易勾紧膝窝，胡春杨又凑到耳后，闻来闻去，像只小松鼠似的，他被扫得发痒，便下意识侧头，对方追着他，又伸着脖子够上去，轻轻的吻上耳廓。

‘’你好香。‘’

他挨着肩头去看陈宥维的侧脸，又抿着嘴笑：还长得好漂亮，好好看⋯

‘’有这样说男的吗？‘’

他瞄了眼小朋友，对方目不转睛的看他，眼眶里似镀了层水光，莹莹透亮，他被看的有点心软，也不知怎的，就像没了脾气似的，男的该夸帅。

‘’你就是漂亮...‘’

说不上几句，又圈紧手臂，蹭他的脸，磨来磨去，还又咬又啃，陈宥维走得飞快，生怕自己被对方咬成花脸猫的不堪让人看见。

咬够没有，他打开车门，将人放进后座，正要撤手，又被勒紧脖子死活不松开，他迫不得意也坐了进去，甫关上车门，就捏着对方手臂，不耐烦的讲：闹够没有，你想勒死我啊？

胡春杨一听就顿了顿，后知后觉垂下了手，绕着衣摆有些堂皇，陈宥维转过来，看见对方可怜兮兮的样子，气没地方撒，揉揉小朋友后脑勺，又打算下车。

刚惹了人生气，又反反覆覆怎么都不让他走去前座，他哭笑不得，只得问：你咬了啃了，现在还抓着我，不让走，这晚上就在这里干耗着是吗？

胡春杨见他没反抗的意思，便又往前倾，手掌压在他腿边，靠了过来；太黏人了，他暗自叹了口气，又觉得人不该太易哄，胡春杨多看他一眼，就又没办法了。

‘’那你想怎样？‘’  
‘’想要咬你。‘’

他眨眨眼睛，热呼呼的，像只巨型树櫴，陈宥维可累了，靠着椅背上抱怨：还咬，我脸都被你啃肿了。

男孩捏着衣摆揉来揉去，棉质衣物被捏出皱痕，车箱昏暗，只有他的双眸明亮，他就着坐姿，拱到陈宥维面前，呼出的气一次比一次烫，他几乎都要忘记这些意外的源头了。

‘’不是这样咬，像刚刚那样的。‘’

他的指尖触到自己的手腕，明明没喝多少酒，可他觉得很多荒谬都从欺骗自己开始、发芽、越过一切禁忌围篱，生根茁壮。

‘’那你自己来，像刚才那样。‘’

男孩揉揉眼睛，又摁着他肩膀施力，长腿一跨就坐到了陈宥维腿上，距离不够近，他又磨磨蹭蹭往前，鼻息滚烫的让人窒息，可他没有躲，等着小朋友的亲吻；他可以感受到他的体温、骨骼、肌肉的柔软甚至心跳，跳得太快了；他试探着含着自己的下唇，感觉不到推却，又捏着衬衫领子，微张的嘴有滑腻的感觉略过，要死，这小朋友伸着舌头就是一顿舔，他松开嘴巴，就顺利成章地压了过来，很黏，像蜂蜜糖浆包裹着自己、胡乱、纠缠，毫无方向的探索，又难堪地呜咽一声。

分离的瞬间藕断丝连，他额头抵在自己眉前，像受了天大委屈，又对自己的单纯无知至极，就像是一发子弹讯号告诉猎人，你可以来狩猎我了。

‘’你怎么不亲我？‘’  
‘你不是管这叫咬？

‘’所以呢，要我亲你吗？‘’

他有些难堪又没有回答，周围的夜色都无法掩护，胡春杨松开紧紧抓住衣摆的手，指尖伸进衣衫里，又难受地说：很热很难受；他捏着陈宥维的拇指，又把人的手带进卫衣里，微凉的手触及肌理，惹得小朋友浑身颤动，他抓住自己的指骨，陈宥维以为他不喜欢，正要撤手，又被轻轻握着，顺腰线摩挲，小腹、胸口、锁骨，温热干燥，又慢慢变的潮稠，理性被触觉搅浑，被扣着的指尖化被动为主动，他触及的每一寸皮肤，都让小朋友贴得更近，卫衣因动作而扯高，他勾着衣摆，侧头去看，小朋友被他盯久了，有些恼羞，拉下衣服，把他的手也裹在棉衣里。

‘’你看什么？‘’  
‘’摸都摸了，还不许看。‘’  
‘’就是不可以看⋯‘’  
‘’哪里都不让看？‘’

小朋友摇头，他就更加想笑，内心某种东西在膨胀，只差一些就要爆破。

 

‘’那哪裡都不讓看，是不是哪裡都不讓摸？‘’

他撤出手前，有心蹭過男孩的胸口，乳尖的柔軟被指紋的粗糙壓過，惹來對方一陣退縮，他抱著凌亂的上衣，有些陌生的感覺在滋生。

‘’嗯....可以摸一下。‘’  
’‘哦，那可以摸一下，是不是哪裡都可以摸？’‘

陈宥维盯着他的睫毛，对方抱着自己胳膊，又扭扭捏捏的调整坐位，这一坐就坐到胯上，脖子传来微淡的体香，让人头晕脑胀，胡春杨捏着衬衫钮扣一个一个解，很快就解到下腹，他还想拽开裤头，被陈宥维按下手阻止。

‘’我让你脱我衣服了？‘’  
‘’隔着衣服碰你会舒服吗？‘’

他没听懂，对方抚上他胸膛捏来捏去，石头似的，小朋友吐糟，又被自己说辞逗到，细笑出声，不一会儿又将陈宥维的手往自己胸口摸，他还想问；又被对方试探的行为撩得心痒痒，小朋友勾着他的指尖抚摸，胸脯的软肉在揉压中变化，胡春杨的睫毛很长，眼睛矇了水气，看起来更为精致，他眨眨眼睛又看向自己，痒痒的；那才不是痒，他怎么就目不转睛只看自己呢，陈宥维挣脱他的钳制，辗捏过他的乳尖，又绕到后背，衣服里全是薄汗，脊骨被一节节抚弄，胡春杨又垂下眼睛，他毫不自觉地夹紧双腿，连带对方的胯骨也被挤压出刺麻的感觉。

停下来了，小朋友就看他，想要抚摸、想要亲嘴，什么都想要。

‘’那你不让我看，你还想让我做什么是什么，你说公不公平。‘’

他摇摇头，犹豫一阵，卷起衣摆，挺着胸口就往他跟前拱，又柔声柔气的说：那你看了，能不能亲我一下。

操你都来不及了，还讲条件，他被迷惑得神魂颠倒，心软得一塌胡涂，绕到胡春杨身后，托起他臀骨，仰头就吻，小朋友反应过来，跟着厮磨得更缠绵，他喜欢什么真是不言而喻，他的手从臀骨抚摸到脚侧，在膝盖窝后，又揉到大腿内侧，嘴角被吮得更深，他就往上捏得更大胆。

运动服透薄的顺滑感带来更凶猛的快感，小朋友的胯压着他的小腹来回磨蹭，涨热的触感让他也濒临失控边缘，而压死他理智的最后防线，仍然是这个人，明明不该被压在身下爱抚，却又拼命勾引他的小朋友。

‘’还想要亲亲...‘’

他咬着衣摆，将胸口挪到陈宥维嘴边，眨眨眼睛，又说你真好看。

‘’好看完了，还想让我吃了你。‘’

他吐出舌尖舔，小朋友喉间便引出更软糯的声音，跪在两侧的膝盖被吮啜的发抖，跌坐到怀里时还拌着呜咽。舌尖绕着软肉打圈，柔软变硬，在湿热里涨热，他的手滑进对方裤管里，绵薄的里裤也湿了一片。

牛仔裤的绷紧，勒得他更加焦躁，胡春杨被大腿间的搓揉激得清醒一下，又说不要了，现在不要了；他解开裤头，迅速溢满的欲望毫不吝啬外露，他将胡春杨的手压在自己胯上。

‘’你个小坏蛋，让我干嘛就干嘛，现在我难受了你又不管是吧？‘’

他猛地缩手，又看着陈宥维，对方也不恼，额汗留到下巴尖，又黏又湿的氛围胶着，竟让人觉得这么乱糟糟的气味，与他如此相配。

‘’你就会吃我豆腐。‘’

稍为清醒过后，羞悔如潮涌至，可是他目光移不开身下的男人，眸眼像会说话一样，像潮水涨退，读得出波澜，他胸口酸闷的难受，这样鲜艳的人因为自己凌乱不堪，让欲望翻涌得更加激烈。

胡春杨有声无气的说没有，陈宥维笑着又歪头看他，浏海从眉头滑落，他胸口又膨胀的难以言喻。

你眼睛就在吃我豆腐吧。

‘’我是不是很漂亮？‘’

他又偷偷看着对方，不敢吭声。

腿间黏湿的感觉让他涨红了脸，耳尖的热直直烧到心脏，让他又难受又难堪，陈宥维见他不回话，又凑过去要亲他，胡春杨下意识就躲开了；对方眼神一下子就淡了颜色，语气很轻，你不是喜欢我亲你。

不是，他羞得马上反驳，身体里的火烧得洪洪烈烈，对方被他反驳后便扣起自己的衫钮，下来吧，我送你回家；胡春杨听得一愣，不吱声也不敢动，他跪得腿发软，刚想挪一下，又失力坐了下来，本来就在擦枪走火，胡春杨看对方脸都染粉了，还死忍着托起他的腿帮他坐好，心里也不知道怎么想，干脆又压了下去，这下倒好，坐到陈宥维手上，指节突出，顶着腿肉，让他更加难受。

胡春杨被看得不好意思，抵着他胸口，闭了眼就摸到他裤裆里，硬硬的，他小细嘀咕的声音清晰可闻，指间揉捏得很轻，隔靴搔痒，他涨的生痛，只想捏着人狠操，又偏生要对方心甘情愿。

他挪近胡春杨耳边说：抬头看我，对方躲得更深，手劲下狠了，把陈宥维揉得闷哼起来；他的鼻息喷在耳根上，声音有点沙哑，又很是好听，胡春杨心跳个不停，又不敢抬头，指尖慢慢湿滑，连带自己也在承受快感的折磨。

‘’你不是说我好看，抬头看我。‘’

陈宥维有一下没一下咬他耳尖，不够劲儿，对方更大的手掌包裹着他捏得更上道，紧贴手掌的巨物让他更加羞涩，耳尖在软舌下吻得生热，他被里里外外的引诱激的手足无措，陈宥维钳着他下巴，逼他抬头，对方散乱的发让他呼吸困难。

‘’还要不要亲你？‘’

他吞吞口水，思想浑沌；逐渐靠近的脸庞，在近在咫尺间错开，男生的下巴靠在他肩头，原来压着他手的双掌扯下裤头，突如其来的凉意让他始料不及。

‘’不亲，那就做点别的。‘’  
他想摇头，但陈宥维冲他而笑。  
‘’你不是坐了回来嘛。‘’

那就是想跟我做爱。

会阴被前端沁流的清液浸湿，滑腻一片，手指划过的感觉像微电流，刺激得很，他没办法阻止、亦似乎不想抽离，对方的动作将理智又再搅得浑浊不清，陈宥维冷着一张脸，看起来兴致不高。

他很清楚原因，却又搞不清自己，糊里糊涂间又说：那还能亲你嘛；对方的指尖绕着后庭按压，酥麻感从尾椎丛生，掌心里全是黏液，每次戳弄都发出渍渍水声，胡春杨听了又害羞又想哭，这种感觉太生疏，他整个人就像被牵引到陌生之地，需要填补什么、又渴望被填补。

他知道陈宥维救了他，又阴差阳错搞到如斯地步，胡春杨从不知道，这些感情或欲望是怎样生成的，是像他一样突然冒起，抑或只是错觉横生？

你怎么不说话，他仍有理智浮在水面，是这一个眼神让人完全溺毙。

‘’你就是个坏蛋。‘’

陈宥维说完，小男孩就一直用袖子擦眼泪，红的、嘴角止不住抖，像是他欺负了人似的，但明明该委屈的不是他嘛。

‘’哭什么哭，我欺负你了？‘’

手底下也停了，脑袋也醒了，胡春杨摇头，他的态度又软化了点，那你哭什么；小朋友有些抽噎，声音拖着，愣是不坦白：不是你......

‘’你不要生气了。‘’

他又心软了，对方一哭就没火了。

‘’我怎么做你不生气？‘’

他手指还没戳进半分，又被胡春杨自说自话的亲吻打断，小朋友细细碎碎地吻过脸侧，在所有地方烙下印记，他可真喜欢亲吻，陈宥维这个大少爷像没了气的出气包，怎么打都没反应了。

他圈紧胡春杨的腰，吻得更深，小朋友又狂又黏的进击全变成畏畏缩缩的退让，他一手探进后穴，又四处点火。

胡春杨瘫在他身上，不自觉便厥起屁股配合指间的抽插，小朋友眼睛里全是快感堆砌的泪花，他啜声说坐得累，陈宥维又支起身将人放平，皮质坐椅的物料清凉，裸露的背在触及一刻，又让男孩躲进自己胸口，小黏虫，他硬得不行，在胡春杨哼哼唧唧的时候，终于蹭擦着靠近。

他将男孩的腿折到肩上，运动裤带在大腿根勒出凹痕，他摸蹭着红痕，又掰着小朋友后穴一点点进入，紧得让他难受，挟着快感，让人冲昏脑袋，小朋友夹着他的腰，仰头难受的叫了出声，软糯的，像小动物的哀求，他抚摸着对方的背，又刺得更深，磨擦、撞击、更深更深地、更轻更轻地，眼眶泪水打转，咬着牙说慢一点；股间的交媾却每分每秒变得激烈，脚尖到发尾，全被云端上的感觉覆盖。

撞击至弱点的快慰比任何爱抚都热烈，他勾着陈宥维的腰让他快点；小朋友被逼得无措的模样让他欲望更盛，亲吻和更多的亲吻、逐点将粗暴的爱欲安抚冷静，胡春杨低泣着抱紧他，终于将体里的野兽安慰平息。

压在身上的人，轻喘着气又说：我叫陈宥维，下一次就别你呀你的叫，叫我名字。

他侧过头低垂着眼，听见对方的话又抬起头来，此时才发现自己被抬高的腿和亲密紧贴裸体，又羞着要坐起来，下半身的黏糊让他思绪更乱，又酸又软，抱起衣服，又说：什么下次......

‘’衣服不穿好，一会儿就来个加长版。‘’

陈宥维笑笑又瞄一下胡春杨的腿，他才发现自己裤子也没穿好，屈着腿让人家看了个完整。

‘’这是意外。‘’  
‘’那你想回家吗？‘’

陈宥维从胸口袋抽出手帕递给了胡春杨；不回家，现在回家还得了，小声呢喃自语只让看者觉得可爱。

‘’那就去我家？‘’  
胡春杨脸又红了，他伸手把刚开的灯又给摁灭，点点头，不吱声。

‘’答应的倒挺快。‘’  
是因为我好看吧？

⋯⋯臭美。

他总不能说还真因为是你好看吧？


End file.
